This invention relates to detergent compositions and, in particular, to detergent compositions which comprise, in combination, an alkyl glyceryl ether and an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant.
Conventional detergent compositions have adequate cleaning performance in most situations. However, one major problem area which remains is the removal of greasy and oily materials from fabrics. This problem is particularly pronounced with certain of the newer synthetic fabrics and is also particularly serious in the case of hydrocarbon-based oils such as used motor oil. There is therefore a clear need to improve the performance of detergent compositions in terms of grease and oil removal.
It has been recognized that nonionic surfactants can offer certain advantages in this area, and the incorporation of surfactants such as ethoxylated alcohols into detergent compositions does provide some benefit in oily stain removal. Unfortunately, this benefit does not extend to a wide spectrum of fabric/oily stain combinations and, in particular, removal of hydrocarbon oil stain, especially on cotton, tends to be difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a particular combination of surfactant materials which offers improved performance on oily stain removal through the wash.